The present invention concerns a coupling for releasably connecting a movable furniture part to a drive, wherein the coupling has a coupling portion. Couplings of this kind suffer from the problem that, due to positional tolerances of the movable furniture part relative to the drive, it may be difficult to make the connection between the movable furniture part and the drive. The positional tolerances may involve, for example, installation tolerances. They are to be attributed to the fact that neither the drive nor the movable furniture part is mounted exactly at the same location on a body or carcass of an article of furniture, in each mounting operation.
A further example of positional tolerances are operating tolerances which are therefore not to be attributed to inaccurate fitment of the drive or the furniture part in the furniture body or carcass, but which inevitably occur in operation of the movable furniture part. It is known, for example, that a movable furniture part which is in the form of a drawer can rise or fall by some millimeters, depending on the respective loading condition.